Just What I Needed
by Mido-Sama
Summary: 1x2. Duo cmes to Heero fro a place to stay 4 years after the war (song fic, but can be readwith out the lyrics, lyrics just fit..)


****

Just What I Needed

__

By: Mido-Sama

**Disclaimer: The song, 'Just What I needed' (in italics) is property of The Cars Ó1978 by Ric Ocasek (the lead vocalist) The lyrics have been copied from the inside cover of one of The Cars albums. The song is GREAT, as are all of The Cars late 70's early 80's music, if you like the lyrics, its five times better with the music! The Characters Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy are property of Bandi, and are seen in the anime 'Gundam Wing' 'Endless Waltz' and 'Gundam Armored'.

__

**Warnings: Mild Shounenai. 1x2. 3x4x5 subtle.

i don't mind you coming here

and wasting all my time

'cause when you're with standing oh so near

i kinda lose my mind

it's not the perfume that you wear

it's not the ribbons in your hair

The door bell rang. Heero paused his monotonous tapping at the lap top only to hear the bell again. The once-pilot stood with a heavy sigh and very little effort. It had been four years since the war and he still remembered every faint detail, every sent, every sparked movement, he reached the door casually and opened it to be greeted by a face from the past.

"Heh, Heero!" The boy perked with his old harmonious voice. "Sorry to come by unexpected-" Un expected? It had been three years, Heero had almost given up on his dreams of seeing the braided boy once more. "It's just that- well, I have no where to go..." Duo looked ashamed, at ends with himself. "Quatre boarded me for a long while until Trowa and Wufei reappeared, and changed Quatres entire way of life- Sally, Noin, I've gone through everyone at preventers and well, it just didn't go to well..." Duo fiddled with his thumbs, he had nothing with him, just his priest outfit, no other clothes, no bag of any kind, yet he still remained clean and well kept. Heero wasn't hearing a single word that was said, just that Duo was in front of him, as beautiful as ever, and needing a place to stay. The Japanese boy lead the still chattering American inside and sat on the couch, Duo sat right next to him. The closeness of Duo- the almost immediate touch sent a wave of shivers down his spine, the boy still entranced him.

"Duo-" Heero had something to say.

"And I mean, I don't want to impose- I just-" Duo was still chattering.

"Duo."

"And I mean-" He continued.

"DUO!" Heero raised his voice harshly, the braided pilot fell silent. "You can stay with me, as long as needed."

"I can?" Duos face told one thousand emotions with just that one, true, smile. "Thank-you!" He gleamed.

__

i don't mind you coming in here

and wasting all my time

i don't mind you hanging out

and talking in your sleep

it doesn't matter where you've been

as long as it was deep

"You dont mind?" He asked again at dinner.

"No, I do not mind." Heero was in complete awe at the boys ever-so-radiant composure.  
"I can explain why I diapered..." Duo began.

"No, don't." Heero was quick, but determined. He didn't need to know where Duo had been, or why he was there. He already knew it must have been priority. The Japanese boy picked up the dishes and shower Duo where to sleep: on a mat placed on the floor along side Heeros identical sleeping arrangement.

Duo thanked Heero and sprawled across the bed, just resting, doing nothing but be.

In the darkness of night Heero was startled by Duo's mumbling, struggling in his sleep. Cautiously Heero sat up and observed the distressed boy. Slowly he pulled Duo into his steady, but nervous arms, it had been a long time since Heero had cradled a hurt puppy. Soothingly, and almost motherly, Heero swayed back and forth to calm the sweating nightmare-ridden Duo.

__

you always knew to wear it well

you look so fancy i can tell

i don't mind you hanging out

and talking in your sleep

Duo awoke in a strong embrace, fearful he pulled away quickly and jumped out, only to sit feet away from Heero.

"You were having a nightmare." Heero justified himself, and his actions.

"Oh, well, no big deal!" Duo smiled, this would have worked, but Heero saw its falsity.

"What happened?" The usually silent boy now wanted to know, what would haunt this soft creature even in sleep. Heero knew it was most likely memories of the war, but wanted to hear truth from Duo.

"Nothing! I'm great!" Duo insisted and once again flashed his false smile.

Heero huffed. "I see through you Maxwell." he finalized. The other boy looked quizzically at him, pondering the last words spoken. Then, to break the silence with action, and to complete his wants, Duo closed the feet between them and curled up in Heeros possessive protection once more.

__

i guess you're just what i needed

i needed someone to feed

i guess you're just what i needed

Heero relaxed his shocked embrace over the body of hope in his arms. Gently he laid his head over Duos, stroking the boys back, and creating a safety for both of them. The war was long over, but they were both still fearful, hurt, and pained. Now they both had each other.

__

i needed someone to bleed.

The warriors cried, in the privacy of each other.

~End~

**__**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
